Dillon
This article or section is in need of more information. You can help Rolling Western Wiki by adding to the article. "......" - Dillon Dillon '(''Japanese:ジロウ, Jiro), also known as '''the Red Flash, is the eponymous and protagonist character in Dillon's Rolling Western. Dillon is an armadillo that becomes a ranger. Although a seemingly kind character, Dillon's past is shrouded in mystery, though his life is gradually unraveled throughout the course of the game. *Over the course of the game, Dillon can collect Pieces of Heart (similar to the Zelda series) to increase his total Heart points. *Dillon can also buy and receive equipment to power up his attacks and give him new abilities. *Dillon and Russ' past is unraveled as the game progresses. *The real reason Dillon and Russ want to help is to get money because someone, a.k.a. Rin Kong, has the deeds to their childhood home and won't fork over the deeds without cash in return, although they did not know it was him for he answered as anonymous until they actually came to the place. In the end, they get the deed back without giving up the money. History This section of the article contains some spoilers. View at your own risk. Dillon's Rolling Western Dillon made his first and currently only appearance in Dillon's Rolling Western as the main protagonist and playable character in the game. Dillon and his partner Russ become rangers to earn money. They need the money to pay for the deed of their childhood home, which an anonymous character (later revealed to be Rin Kong) owns. The duos first job is to protect ten villages in the plains from the mysterious rock monsters, the Grocks, which eat the villages' main livestock, the Scrogs. Throughout his adventure, Dillon meets various characters, collects many items, and defends each village from the Grocks. Characteristics Physical Appearance Dillon is an armadillo. He has red armor that begins on his head and ends at his tail; the armor contains six bands that are tangent to his back. His skin is goldenrod and visibly rough. His nose protrudes forward into a snout, and his eyes are blue. He noticeably has a small scar under his left eye, though it is unknown how he obtained it. He wears a cyan and yellow bandana tied around his neck. Dillon has two relatively long arms that each end in three sharp, brown claws covered by a glove. Around his waist, he wears a leather belt that contains a holster, shown to carry a radio-like device that alows him to communicate with Russ. He has two small legs compared to the rest of his body, donning boots most of the time. Personality Russ characterizes Dillon as the "strong, silent type", as evidenced by the first time Russ introduces Dillon. The "silent" part is further evidenced by the fact that Dillon has no speaking roles, only a simple "......" when introduced. Besides Russ' statements about Dillon, he is never given a concrete personality besides being persistent and often mute besides his shouts on the plain or in battle. Gallery File:Images.jpeg|Dillon(right) and Russ(left). File:Images-1.jpeg File:Images-2.jpeg File:Images-3.jpeg File:ArtworkClawAttack.jpg|Dillon perfoming a Claw Attack Category:Pages in need of images Category:Article stubs Category:Characters Category:Males